Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{8})(6^{-8}))^{-5}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 6^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((5^{8})(6^{-8}))^{-5} = (5^{(8)(-5)})(6^{(-8)(-5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{8})(6^{-8}))^{-5}} = 5^{-40} \times 6^{40}} $